Wrong Side Of The Tracks
by MH-AC-PL
Summary: Love Adderson, Randy's little sis, is a Soc who hates the rich life. Ponyboy Curtis is a Greaser with big dream. Both of them think, when it comes to life, they got dumped on the wrong side of the tracks. When they meet, they learn more about life- and th
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Wrong Side Of The Tracks  
  
AUTHOR: MH-AC-PL  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
GENRE: Drama/Romance  
  
PAIRINGS: For me too know and you too find out!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, all you've ever heard of is S. E. Hinton's. Plot, Love Adderson, Kristen Matthews and J.J. are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: Love Adderson, Randy's little sis, is a Soc who hates the rich life. Ponyboy Curtis is a Greaser with big dream. Both of them think, when it comes to life, they got dumped on the wrong side of the tracks. When they meet, they learn more about life- and themselves- then they'd ever want to know.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I WANT TO SEE 10 REVIEWS, AT LEAST HALF GOOD, BEFORE I CONTINUE PEOPLE!!! PLEASE R/R- Read/Review.  
  
//.....\\  
  
Love's POV  
  
Being Love Adderson ain't all it's cracked up to be. Randy was my reason for living. Our connection. Cherry Valence was a good friend, we had one thing in common. We both hated life as Socs. She was two years older but cool. Real tuff. Now I'm slipping into Grease Speak like always. But Randy ran away last year, after that kid killed his best friend Bob(that jerk- Bob I mean) and the rumble(they wouldn't let me fight!), and Cherry got sent to Washington to live with her aunt after her Ma caught her with Ponyboy Curtis talking.  
  
You know, the truth is, the greasers have it made to me. Tuff living, you know what I'm saying? I always wanted to be one.  
  
Cherry once told me things are rough all over.  
  
Things are rough all over all right- all over the West side.  
  
//.....\\  
  
Pony's POV  
  
It's been a year since Dally and Johnny died. I still think about them a lot. I miss them, but I don't like to show it. I've moved on from that part of my life.  
  
After all of this, I still wish I was a Soc. Then Cherry would still be here instead of Washington, Darry would be in college, and Dally and Johnny would be alive.  
  
I remember Cherry always saying that things were rough all over.  
  
Things are rough all over all right- all over the East side.  
  
//.....\\  
  
A/N: What do you think? It was just a little teaser beginning. R/R people!  
  
An Internet Flower:  
  
@  
  
\  
  
\}  
  
{\  
  
\  
  
WHADDAYA THINK????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Greaser

TITLE: Wrong Side Of The Tracks  
  
AUTHOR: MH-AC-PL  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
GENRE: Drama/Romance  
  
PAIRINGS: For me too know and you too find out!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically, all you've ever heard of is S. E. Hinton's. The plot, Love Adderson, Kristen Matthews and J.J. are mine.  
  
SUMMARY: Love Adderson, Randy's little sis, is a Soc who hates the rich life. Ponyboy Curtis is a Greaser with big dream. Both of them think, when it comes to life, they got dumped on the wrong side of the tracks. When they meet, they learn more about life- and themselves- then they'd ever want to know.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh god thanks for the reviews!!!!! I got so many good ones I posted chapter two early!! R/R!  
  
  
  
//.....\\  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Ponyboy Curtis kneeled over the girl face-down on his front yard. She was knocked out. He looked her over. Knotted, long black hair. Ripped black over-sized men's t-shirt. Dirty baggy grey sweat pants.  
  
Greaser, definitly. Maybe beaten. Maybe running away, Pony thought as he kneeled over the girl, but definitly Greaser.  
  
Little did he know, the girl was Love Adderson, and not knocked out, but currently thinking, Does he recognize me? Maybe. I can't see him though.  
  
Darry came out and helped Pony to turn her face-up. Pony smothered a gasp at the way she looked. Very, very, very skinny, probably starved. Pale skin, dirty and beat up. Her sleeved had fallen up slightly, revealing many small cuts on her wrists and arms. ("Cutting," Darry explained, "it's a disease.") She blinked twice and opened her eyes. "Hello?" she said weakly.  
  
Pony helped her to stand up and she almost gasped It's Cher's friend! The Greaser! Could he help me? Love thought.  
  
"Who are you?" Darry asked.  
  
"I- I- No!" she screamed as Darry picked up her fallen leather wallet and looked at her ID.  
  
"Well. Randy's little sister huh?" Darry said quietly.  
  
"Yeah so? What's it to you Curtis?" Love said, making her voice tough.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Darry asked.  
  
"I came to find Ponyboy. Cherry Valence's friend. I thought he could help me." Love said.  
  
"Me help you? With what?" Pony asked. Love turned around.  
  
"I want to be a Greaser." she said.  
  
//.....\\  
  
Pony's POV  
  
Hold up here- Randy's sister wants to be a Greaser? She must be joking- she's a Soc!!  
  
But- when she said the word Greaser, she didn't say it in the snotty tone Socs always say it in. No, actully.....  
  
She said it with respect.  
  
Hmm. Maybe I will help her.  
  
//.....\\  
  
Love's POV  
  
Will he help me will he help me will he help me will he help me.....  
  
//.....\\  
  
3rd Person POV  
  
"Get out of here kid, before I call the cops." Darry said to Love.  
  
Love bolted. 


End file.
